


birthdays.

by kittyprydeman



Series: the house at the end of the lane. [2]
Category: House M.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2992655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wilson makes a surprise for house bringing their daughter! fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthdays.

Wilson definitely knew this was a horrible idea.  
It was the most horrible idea that he came up with, proclaiming their dear little two month old would not get hurt in any way, shape, or form. However, there was a certain team of diagnosticians just waiting to see the infant for the first time. The three doctors, plus the head doctor, had high expectations Wilson guessed. More so for the head doctor.  
It was also House’s birthday.  
Wilson never forgets his birthday, but today, his birthday was with a new addition. The most littlest addition of eleven pounds and eight ounces was asleep in her little stroller -- only the best that Wilson picked out whining to House that he did not want their child to die in a cheap stroller. However, the two doctors made sure the stroller and everything for their little girl had good support and would make her happy.  
Wilson asked House to meet the two up with their friends outside so the poor baby wouldn’t catch anything bad inside. She was all bundled up, her little eyes resting for a little bit. As the door opened from the hospital’s exit, House and his team along with Cuddy -- plus some of the oncology department and the cardiology department.  
“I thought you’d just bring yourself.” Wilson raised a brow at the crowd of people coming out. “You didn’t have to bring the whole hospital, y’know. Isn’t there a special case or something?” He smirked, picking up the tiny child from her stroller and placing her in House’s arms.  
“They wanted to see the little hell raiser I produced. They said I have a ‘soul’ if I have one, I guess.”  
Wilson rolled his eyes, pecking a kiss on House’s forehead. “Happy birthday. Another year another… happiness? I don’t know.”  
“I guess I’m already happy.” House said with an awkward smile.


End file.
